


The Associate

by WhoreOfPromethea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Canon Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I probably missed a few characters tags, Mild age gap, Multi, Mutant OC, Please Forgive me, civil war era through post infinity war, self indulgent TRASH, so many background ships, somewhat slow burn, sweat and tears, this is so self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreOfPromethea/pseuds/WhoreOfPromethea
Summary: With the Sokovia Accords about to be signed into legislation, hydrokinetic Hanna arrives at Stark Tower seeking to prove herself.Tony eventually figures he may have bitten off more than he can chew.(Civil War era through to post Infinity War)





	The Associate

**Author's Note:**

> I know this first chapter is garbage. I’m warning you it’s garbage. I haven’t written MCU in ages and uh, it’s not usually this type of fic. Proceed with caution. Do not shoot the writer.

It was unsurprising, with the Sokovia accords in such heavy debate, that people with special abilities started looking for protection, reason to sign, people who would vouch for them if another disaster occurred. 

The woman standing in Stark’s office was no different; a mutant in name and ability, just like the Sokovian twins. He’d never met a hydrokinetic before. Of course, they existed. They had to. In a world where he could sink a beer with the god of thunder, where a nineteen year old girl could bring an entire city to its knees with her psychokinesis... of course it was viable that this girl - he had to estimate her at mid to late twenties, at the very least half his age - could bend water. 

“I can move water. Make it vapor, or ice. I can make tidal waves, if I wanted, to fight enemies. I can make weapons out of ice.” There was probably more to it, but she was demonstrating all but the tidal wave, which Stark appreciated. He didn’t want his office flooded. 

“You’re not Sokovian?” He detected the hint of an accent beneath the American twang, but he wasn’t sure where from. 

“East Berlin, originally. I was born six months before the wall came down. We moved to America when I was a small child, but often returned to visit family. I suppose I’ve retained part of the accent.” 

“You speak German, then?” That would be an asset; Nat and Rogers were limited in their German, and it would be useful if one could speak it. 

“And a little Russian. Are you going to hire me, or is this conversation moot?” She was blunt, straight to the point. He liked that, arrogant as he was - therefore he would never admit it. 

“Like I’m going to let a hydrokinetic just waltz out of here with all the accords and politics going on.” He can’t help but feel as though he’s forgotten something important.

“I’m not a criminal.” She reminds him, her tone a little sharp, “I just figured... with all this political crap going on. Maybe I should pick a side. Actually use what I can do to help people. But monitored.”

“Nobody will treat you like a criminal as long as you don’t behave like one.” Stark stands, having felt this interview has gone on long enough, “I expect you back here within a few days. You’ll be given a living space. Allowance for uniform needs, if you’d like one. Letting you know that upfront, because if you work here, you’re a friend, and my friends are notoriously good at spending my money. Especially Banner. Usually on science equipment, but still.” 

It’s only when he goes to shake her hand that he realises he doesn’t have her name. The important thing he’s forgotten. 

“Your name would uh, be a good start though.”

“It’s Hanna,” she says, “Hanna Wagner.” 

It’s the most German sounding name Stark thinks he’s ever heard, only it sounds strange from a girl who isn’t dressed for Oktoberfest with blonde curls, instead from a girl who has a Boston accent, a mess of dark hair, freckles, and a permanently empty gaze. 

“No code name?”

She’s already at the door when he says it, thinks to ask. 

“Just Hanna,” she repeats, “I’ll see you in a few days, Mr Stark.” And then she’s gone before he can even think of a suitably witty reply. 

—

Hanna had been in Europe when Sokovia had been destroyed, visiting her now elderly parents. They had retired and returned home to Germany, leaving their now adult daughter to pursue her own life in Boston. 

She had always been quiet, withdrawn. Had taken her parents advice and never drawn attention to her abilities. Kept her head down. Sokovia had been the last straw. There had been too many occurrences now where she truly believed she should have helped. Showing up to Stark Tower under the guise of applying for the position of Stark’s new secretary had given her an opportunity. 

Her parents had left Germany in the nineties for a better life. She had seen and heard their hardships, those of her older relatives too, firsthand. The world was worth protecting from people or creatures who would make the entire earth the way her motherland had once been - cruel, and full of hardship. 

Hanna wanted to be an avenger. She wanted to sign the accords and be done with it, and then get to work helping people. She was tired of hiding.


End file.
